funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Jagex contact
Quartic and I have been contacted by Jagex and have created an email account which we are to use to communicate with them. It is now our decision to decide who gets access to this email account. When we discussed this in-game, we came to the conclusion that it might be best to have access to this email account as a 'crat'exclusive thing. This isn't some kind of elitist thing; the reason is as follows... Lots of admins is always a good thing on a wiki, and we don't think the added pressure of having to be trusted with the email address would be good for RFA's. "He's a good editor, he reverts vandalism...but...can we trust him with the ability to contact Jagex?" No doubt many of our admins would be trustworthy. But we don't think having to consider that during an RFA is a good idea. There's no huge benefit to having lots of people able to access the email, either. So...I suggested beauracrats-only as 'crats are only promoted rarely, and always by overwhelming consensus. Voices of dissent during RFA nominations are possible, but ideally, they shouldn't occur when someone is nominated to be a beauracrat. Sorry if this seemed a bit rambling; I'm freezing cold and hungry, and I can't get my head around the best way to phrase this. No doubt Quartic can come along and clear it up a bit, too, and add his side. What do you think, guys? Is 'crats-only okay, or would you prefer a different system? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I think your point comes across clearly enough, and I agree with everything you've said. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::The real question wouldn't be "Is he trustworthy to contact Jagex?" but "Can we trust him not to change the password on the account?" One mistaken promotion and we lose all credibility. The flipside is whether we can trust the bureaucrats to keep the community updated on things we need to know. That's clearly a lesser risk and I think it's the preferable route. If you do decide that you want to keep admins more tightly in the loop you could always set up forwards. PS I noticed that we weren't on the list of approved fansites which some J-mod published on the fora. I take it that's just because they prioritised RS over FO? OrbFu 22:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::EDIT CONFLICT: Bureaucrats and e-mail access should be different. It makes sense that 'crats should get e-mail access, but if, for instance, we wanted to give someone who is trustworthy but not meeting some of the other requirements, or if we want a new person with the e-mail, but we have enough bureaucrats already. Even if e-mail doesn't interfere with bureaucrat selection, it could go the other way. In solution to the e-mail issue, we could have muliple accounts, one for each person. That way, we wouldn't have to worry as much about losing credibiltiy, as each message would be matched with just one person. There'd be one "master" account that lists which accounts are legit, etc... Comment? TimerootT • C • 23:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::OrbFu: I don't know why we're not on the list. And I can assure you personally that I'll let you know about everything that I am able - although obviously, you have only my word for this. Hotmail only allows you to automatically forward to one email address, deleting the email in the process, so forwarding would have to be done manually each time - and I think if we're giving someone the emails like that, we may as well allow them access to the email account. ::::Timeroot: Are you suggesting FunOrb Wiki:Request for e-mail access? Also, I'm not sure about your other idea; are you trying to suggest everyone makes a wiki-based email account of their own? If so, Jagex have stated a desire to deal only with one email address (they asked if we could nominate one representative, and give them his or her email address, or create an email address to be shared the admins (their words, not mine)). So that wouldn't work...if that's what you were suggesting. I'm not entirely sure it was, though... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 23:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, something along those lines. Basically, a type of new group. A bureaucrat would have to give final approval (like any other group) and would require applications. To the second item: sorry, I didn't know about that. Makes sense, though. TimerootT • C • 01:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::A thought occurs. If communication becomes regular, should we create a whole forum for this Jagex-based discussion? I don't know what we'll actually be getting from them, mind you... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 23:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait and see, IMO. OrbFu 07:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Facebook Jagex has enabled an account for us to post on the official FunOrb Games feed! It will basically appear to everyone as if we were Jagex. :P However, we should only post things about the funorb wiki, and use the "Event" app, not just post links. We're also not allowed to add any of our own comments - it would seem as if Jagex had said it, and they might disagree/it might not make sense coming from them. We are, however, encouraged to report any bad comments. The e-mail to log in is the hotmail address - funorb_wiki@hotmail.co.uk for those of you who don't know. I'll e-mail all the admins the password. For those of you who have never facebooked: you don't to register or anything. Just log in, there's an account called "FunOrb Wiki", and from that it will appear as if you were the official "FunOrb Games". TimerootT • C • 17:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC)